


Lord Mariner's

by TunnelScreamer



Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, F/F, First Meetings, Gender Disguise, Newspapers, Royalty, Tavronica week 2021, mobster skeksis, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer
Summary: Tavra is on a royal visit to New Harar City. She sets out to explore and finds her way to a speakeasy where has a fateful meeting with Onica. The Librarian and Cadia help her find her way in this unfamiliar place.
Relationships: Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lord Mariner's

_A Royal Welcome to New Harar!_ Tavra read the headline. Outside the traffic whired by as her driver navigated the hectic street. Her eyes never left the paper. Just below the bold text was a dour looking picture of Tavra, her mother, and sister. They looked as fresh as could be expected after arriving in a new country and being mobbed by photographers. 

Just seeing the picture of Seladon’s forced smile and her mother’s stiff hand mid-wave made Tavra’s stomach tight. She swore she could hear her mother’s voice chiding her from the page. 

She folded the paper in half, holding it closed in her fist, and turned her attention to her new surroundings. 

Leaning against the car door, she stared out the window at the vibrant city passing by. 

New Harar charmed her with its chaos. It was tall and busy and loud. The promise of something different was around every corner. 

She didn’t want to waste any more time sitting around in the hotel. And she had no interest in visiting pre-approved sites with chaperones chosen by her mother. She wanted to discover this place on her own. 

So she took an opportunity to meet with an old friend of the family. His name was Toby, though her mother often just called him the Librarian. It was a nickname he’d earned for his fondness for books. They’d gone to boarding school together and she trusted him. 

The setting sun was shadowed by the rhythmic passing of bridge supports as the car rumbled on to its destination. 

The streets grew dirtier and the buildings more rundown. The road narrowed and the car started getting strange looks from people as it passed. Finally the driver stopped in front of Toby’s address. It was an elegant brownstone that was reassuringly well cared for. It was the right place. 

Tavra stepped out and nodded to the driver. The car pulled around the corner to wait. 

A man stared at her from the stoop next door. A group of children playing around a gutter stopped their splashing to watch her, curious to see where she could be going.

When the Librarian answered the door he looked surprised. “Princess Tavra, good to see you!” He glanced around. “You’ve come alone?” 

“Yes, the others have their evening planned. Besides, I had to get away, mother and Seladon are going to kill each other and I don’t want to be implicated.” 

He chuckled. “I’ve missed you. Do send them my love when you see them.” 

Tavra followed him into the building. In his front hallway ceremonial masks and woven rugs from far-away places decorated the walls. Every room had a shelf bursting with books. Even in the kitchen had books piled high on the table, chairs, and counter. 

He spent half the time apologizing for the mess. Then cleared her a place to sit and offered to make her some tea. 

Tavra waited as he rushed around.

Noise from the neighborhood outside filled the room. If Tavra closed her eyes it was as if she were back on the street among the shouting children and sirens. She went to the window, wondering how close they truly were.

The view was just the brick facade of the building next door. Looking down she could see into the alley. Below were three young women about her age. 

One began waving something silver in front of her mouth. It flashed in the scant rays of sunset, filling the alley and kitchen with harmonica music. Lucky for Tavra she was talented and for a short while the outside noise was replaced with a sweet melody. 

The musician wore a sea green cloche over dark curls spilling out around her neck. An evening dress hung low on her shoulders. One of her friends danced wildly. The other leaned against the building, laughing and clapping to the music. They were dressed for a night out. 

Tavra smiled looking down at the little party. She watched a while before the sound of the kettle drowned out the music.

“Ah, it’s ready. I hope you’re not too disappointed. This is certainly not to your standards,” Toby said. 

“No need to be humble,” she replied, reaching for the cup. She was already feeling more at home here than at the hotel. 

“Do you often see impromptu parties in the alley?” she asked, tilting her head toward the window.

“Oh them, they’ll be gone soon enough. They’re waiting to get into the Lord Mariner’s, it’s umm ...” he hesitated a moment. “Well surely you're aware of the law banning the sale of alcohol.” 

“I’m acutely aware of it,” Tavra replied as she sipped her tea. 

“Well some find ways around the law. Lord Mariner’s is a sort of improvised pub.”

“A speakeasy. Is it run by gangsters?” Tavra said leaning forward in her seat. 

“I see you’ve been reading the paper.” 

“Have you been there? Oh, Toby, we must go, this is just the sort of experience I’m looking for!”

“I think we’d better not,” he replied in a measured tone. 

But Tavra was hooked on the idea. 

“I’m here on a mission of goodwill between cultures. I need to go to where the culture is! I couldn’t think of a better example of American ingenuity.”

“And suppose your mother found out, she’d have me locked up!” he looked away, entertaining the possibility. 

“If she had her way she’d keep me in a tower and trot me out only when it suits her. You know it’s true. How am I ever to become more worldly?” she pleaded. 

It didn’t take long for Toby to give in. 

The truth was, before Tavra had called he had planned to go there. He and the barkeep Old Cadia had a standing date. They would sip gin and debate politics, philosophy, art, any topic. Cadia was as full of opinions as Toby was of facts. And though sometimes the discussions got heated, they were always entertaining. 

He looked Tavra over. “They’re very wary of outsiders, so you can’t go dressed like that,” he said. 

She looked down at her tailored silk shirt and skirt. He was right she needed to blend in. 

“Here, I’ll let you borrow some things.”

...

The sky grew dark and gas lamps glowed on every corner as Tavra and the Librarian strolled into the night. Passing strangers hardly noticed them. Tavra was just another citizen of New Harar. Toby had loaned her a cotton shirt, vest, and loose linen trousers. She wore a flat cap which she tucked her braids into and tilted the brim low hiding as much of her face as possible.

They took a short walk through the alley and down to a basement door. It was barely a block from the Librarian’s place. It was so close Tavra passed her car with the driver napping behind the wheel. 

They stopped outside the basement door. “Password” a gruff voice asked through a little window at eye height.

“Null Root” the Librarian grumbled. 

The door opened and in they went. Tavra pulled her back straight, held her head confidently and followed him into the bar. 

The place was buzzing with chatter and laughter. Barlights glowed offering vague hints of the patrons' looks and shined on the polished counter and glasses. It was brightest at the far end of the room where there was a small stage with a singer and piano player. 

“Oh not you again,” the barkeep said, catching sight of the Librarian. Then he turned his attention to Tavra, “either he goes or you both go!” he pointed toward the door. 

“Nevermind him, he’s just tired of being proven wrong,” the Librarian said with a smug sigh.

“So you’ve brought me a new customer?” Cadia said as they took a spot at the counter. 

“Ah yes, a friend from the old country,“ the Librarian replied with his hand on Tavra’s shoulder, avoiding any real introduction.

Tavra greeted Old Cadia but was otherwise totally absorbed in the new scene. 

The air smelled like spilled drinks, perfume, and aftershave. In the crowd drifters and vagabonds mixed with well heeled ladies and gents. At the end of the room farthest from the stage was a corner booth. Sitting there Tavra saw a square jawed woman in a wide brimmed hat. She wore a dark velvet smoking jacket over a shirt which was precariously unbuttoned. Glittering beneath she were gold chains with jeweled charms. She watched the room with eagle eyes, her mouth half grinning and half closed around a cigar. 

“That’s the captain, the Lord Mariner herself, best not to stare,” the Librarian said, nudging Tavra with his elbow. 

“What’ll you have?” Cadia asked.

“I’ll have what she’s drinking,” Tavra replied, still staring.

“Ha, your friend has good taste. Well sport, what she’s drinking is only sold by the bottle, and the bottles ain’t cheap.”

“I’ll start a tab,” Tavra replied.

“Nice try but I’ll need it up front.”

Tavra gave Cadia the briefest scowl before reaching into her pocket. She pulled a large bill with only a vague idea of the exchange rate. 

“Don't bother with the change,” she replied.

Old Cadia quickly stuffed the note into his jacket. He uncorked a bottle of wine. 

“The Mariner is our captain and we are her crew,” he said, handing her the glass. 

“Speaking of which, will you excuse me a moment.” He was joined behind the bar by a girl Tavra recognized. It was the dancer she had seen earlier in the alley. 

She was flustered and rushed to speak. “ I need some stage time tonight. Onica had a dream. She said tonight I’m going to be discovered. Have you ever known her dreams to be wrong?” She said excitedly. “So how about it, let me do one song!”

“Fine, go on after Juni. But one song, that’s it.”

Tavra barely noticed the interruption. She was still watching the woman in the corner, certain she was a gangster. They locked eyes and the Mariner raised her glass to Tavra, a gesture the princess returned. 

The bar went quiet as the piano began to play. A dark haired singer serenaded the crowd with a song about the boy her parents forbade her to see. He ruined her reputation but it had been worth it to find love. Her voice had such soulful longing that Tavra couldn’t help but feel along with her. 

A few more songs, another drink, and Tavra began to really relax. She clapped and whistled with the crowd after each performance. Her hat tilted back revealing some of her hair, the Librarian reached up quickly to fix it. 

“You need to be more guarded,” he whispered. 

“Phff, guarded from what? You make this place sound like a den of sinners” Cadia said, leaning in. “In truth we are pillars of the city. See him over there? That’s police commissioner Ordon.”

“Yes and see the lad drinking with him? He’s been on the run for months, wanted for murder and treason. It’s his son and they meet here in secret.” 

“Alleged murder and supposed treason,” Cadia corrected him. 

The Librarian had hoped to make Tavra more cautious but instead she was now more curious.

He subtly gestured to a group huddled around a table. There sat twins, one had brawny shoulders and clutched a notebook. Beside her sat her brother who was even bigger listening carefully as she spoke. Another at the table with them was slim with near white hair and dark glasses. 

“Have you heard of the Pink Petal pages? It’s an underground anarchist publication. Those are the authors,” the Librarian whispered.

“Have you read them? They make a good point,” Cadia countered. “The piano player is in with them too,” he added.

“Who’s that?” Tavra asked. She watched the girl with the green cloche and dark curls walk through the crowd. She passed a skinny young man with a tattooed neck. 

“That’s Periss,” the Librarian said. He then looked to Cadia. 

“That one is a crook. Don’t listen to anything he says and watch your pockets when he’s around.” Cadia admitted.

She watched the girl pass him and gracefully turn her hip, bumping him just as he was reaching into a gentleman’s coat. He fell into his mark, plunging arm first into the man’s pocket causing a scene. The girl continued walking like nothing had happened. 

“Not him, who’s she?”

“That’s Onica,” Cadia replied. “She’s one of the crew. She handles the tough customers, detectives and undercovers. She’s also got a knack for picking horses.” 

Onica moved through the room like she owned the place. Then she turned and stopped to watch as a new singer took to the stage. 

It was her friend’s turn. She was clearly nervous, her hands trembled at her side. The chatter halted as everyone turned their attention to her. She stood there stiff and silent. The longer the silence went on the more restless the audience got. 

Tavra remembered how excited she had been. It was difficult to watch. She just stood there frozen in panic. Cadia groaned, quiet conversations began again, and someone started to laugh. 

“What’s happened?” the Librarian asked sympathetically.

“My guess? Juni just sang her song and she doesn’t know what to do next. She’s been humming that tune for weeks.” Cadia shook his head and began to walk toward the stage. 

But she wasn’t alone for long.

 _Hhwaaahmm_ \- Onica played a long steady note on her harmonica. She stepped up beside the piano and then she really began to play. It was the same song Tavra had heard from the kitchen. 

The song snapped her friend back to life. She stepped and took a breath, looking warmly at Onica. Then she started dancing as she had in the alley. Her feet pattered, barely touching the floor and her moves burst with energy. Graceful and light, it was as if the music had taken control of her. 

The piano player joined the song. He and Onica were versed in the same sorcery and cast a musical spell on the crowd. Soon the place was swinging.

When her dancing was done, the two stepped down from the stage. 

Tavra quickly finished her glass and hopped off her seat. She didn’t know what to say but knew she had to say something to Onica. With a single focus she ventured to the stage. A clear thought snared her half drunk mind, if she didn’t meet Onica she would regret it. 

She hadn’t gotten far when there was a commotion at the entrance. The door man fell backwards and the door swung open. 

“New Harar Police! Everybody freeze!!” Tavra heard a voice boom. 

“Stay where you are!” another shouted. 

There was screaming and shattering glass. Commissioner Ordon helped his son out a window. The pink pamphlets were scattered over the floor along with glass and ice. 

Tavra’s ears rang with the sound of gunfire. 

The Librarian grabbed her by the arm as he hopped over the bar following Cadia. Tavra pulled loose, she wasn’t thinking about getting away. 

“Hey!” she shouted to Onica as bits of brick rained down from the ceiling, shaken loose by bullet lead. “Over here, come on!!” She stretched out her hand and Onica took it with her friend close behind. They dove over the bar and through a trap door in the wall that Cadia had left open. 

It led outside to an areaway beneath the sidewalk. The light of streetlamps was visible through a grate in the street above. Otherwise it was pitch dark. The slow rising wail of a police siren was deafening.

Onica followed this helpful stranger through the darkness. 

She recognized the pretty boy who had spent the night talking to Cadia. Though he was dainty, he was surprisingly strong. He bashed loose the grate and helped them up to the street. 

Police were everywhere. Looking back at the bar Onica saw the Mariner being hauled away by two burly officers. They could barely restrain her. She saw Periss holding his arms up in surrender.

Onica was trying to get her bearings when she was spotted.

“Hey! Stay where you are!” An officer shouted as he jogged toward her. “Hands up!”

She was raising her arms when she heard the screech of tires on pavement. From behind someone grabbed her waist. They pulled up off her feet and into the back seat of a car. The car door slammed hard behind her as they drove off. 

For a moment she sat on the stranger’s lap. Then rolled to the side to the center of the seat. 

“Are you ok?” the stranger asked.

“I think so?” Onica wasn’t quite sure.

She’d only been in an automobile a few times and never one with such a lavish interior. The seats were plush leather and the top was solid, not canvas. There was a little curtain between the driver and the back seat passengers. 

She noticed all this as she tried to catch her breath. 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” her friend Tae said, hunching forward. 

“Is there somewhere I can take you?” the stranger asked nervously. 

“I just want to go home. I’m at West 38th and Podway.”

Suddenly Onica remembered the dream she’d had the night before of Tae’s big break. She wondered if this was the car of a radio producer or a theater owner. This was it, she had been discovered. 

“Your performance was really something,” the stranger said, leaning back against the window. 

“You know she sings too. She’s a born entertainer.” Onica said.

“I’d sing for you now, I just don't think I have it in me,” Tae said. 

“And your music, I really like how you play,” the stranger added, looking to Onica. “I’ve never heard anything like it.”

“Oh that’s just something I picked up, anyone can do that,” Onica replied.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at Tae’s place. The stranger hopped out of the car to walk her to her door, leaving Onica in the backseat alone. 

Onica looked down at something on the floor. It was the day’s paper. On the front page was a picture of the queen and her stuffy looking children. At first Onica didn’t think much of it but she stared anyway. For some reason she was fixated on the photo. Then she realized why. 

The stranger returned to the back seat and the car drove off. 

They were alone now and Onica looked the stranger in the eye. 

“Tavra?” she said, testing what she’d just learned.

Tavra shuddered, clearly surprised to hear her name. 

“That’s you isn't it?” Onica glared down at the newspaper on the floor. 

Tavra nodded slowly. She extended her hand palm up. With some hesitance Onica clasped.

“Pleased to meet you,” Tavra said, “I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself properly.”

“Should I bow or something?” Onica asked, half joking.

Tavra shook her head as their hands remained together. Then Onica began to laugh.

“What?” Tavra asked, somewhat annoyed, pulling away slowly.

“It’s just this is loony. You with that accent, and this car.”

“Pardon?”

“It hardly seems real.”

Tavra pulled off her hat. Her hair fell loose. 

“It’s not as mad as you think.” Tavra stretched out, pulling loose the vest. “I was there for a drink just like you and everyone else.” 

The two just looked at each other. Tavra feeling free to be herself and Onica feeling upside down. 

“Can I take you home?” Tavra asked.

“I, uh,” Onica paused. It was a bold question. 

“What’s the address?” 

“Ohh, I’m at 82 Conjunction Ave.”

...

When they arrived Tavra stepped out to walk Onica to her door. She carried her hat in one hand and the other, Onica noticed, was free. They walked slowly together up the front stairs. 

“Thanks for the lift and for everything. Who knows where I’d be without you,” her words trailed off. 

“It was my pleasure,” Tavra said. “Though I wish I’d met you under different circumstances.”

“Well, I can’t think of what other circumstances bring people like you and me together.” She looked briefly at the ground then back at Tavra.

They remained together outside the door, lingering in the moment. 

“If I wanted to see you again, would I just come by here?” Tavra asked.

That evening was already difficult for Onica to make sense of, Tavra’s interest made it incomprehensible. She wanted to say yes and to meet her again. But she knew the princess would draw attention to her and her work with the Mariner and Old Cadia. Besides it was impossible that anything like this could happen again.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She replied.

Onica slipped her key in the door. Tavra was standing close now. 

“Goodnight princess”

“Good night”

On the other side of the door Onica suddenly felt very alone. Back home now, the excitement of the night was behind her. The air was stale and quiet. The only sound was her landlady snoring in her chair in the corner. Her old victrola crackling away as galaxies of dust spun round and round on a now silent record. 

On the other side of the door Tavra felt it too. It was the sense that something wonderful had just ended. For that reason she couldn’t walk away. She lingered not ready to let the night end. 

She was trying to bring herself to leave when the door opened again. Onica’s face lit up seeing Tavra was still there.

With abandon she blurted out, “I’ll be at the cinema tomorrow, not here. So if you want to see me, sometime in the afternoon. It’s not far from here..” She went on. The longer she talked the more she hoped Tavra would stop her. 

But she didn’t, she only stepped closer. As Onica rambled about the where and when of tomorrow, Tavra just nodded. She came so close, their noses nearly touched. But she waited, hesitating. It was then the rambling stopped as Onica reached up and pulled Tavra close. Their lips met in kiss and then another as Onica held her there. 

“Tomorrow then,” Tavra whispered, when their lips finally parted. 

…

_Surprise Visit to the Mystic Theater_ the headline read. It wasn’t front page news so Mayrin didn’t notice it right away. She was halfway through tea when she read about Princess Tavra’s unscheduled visit to a common movie house. The article made her stomach turn, though it seemed the stunt was well received by the press. It left her furious and wondering what had possessed her daughter to do something so strange. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final entry for Tavronica week 2021, alternate universe. I hope it's as fun to read as it was to write :)
> 
> A million thanks to my beta reader for helping me finish this story!


End file.
